My Mother is My Sun
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: "Maafkan segala sikap kasarku, Ma. Aku berjanji, bahwa aku tak akan membuat Mama bersedih lagi." Tesla selama ini selalu bersikap kasar pada Bu Tia, mamanya. Saat ibunya sekarat, apakah masih ada kesempatan bagi Tesla untuk meminta maaf? Read and Review?


**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Note!** AU, Maybe OOC, Tesla's POV and Third POV

_Fine_, ini fic yang saya buat untuk teman-teman saya di FFN. Satu tahun sudah saya berada di situs ini, membuat fic, berteman dengan author lain, berbagi cerita, dan lain sebagainya. Benar-benar nggak kerasa, ya? Sorry jika ficnya jelek, ancur atau lain sebagainya. Sense menulis saya menurun belakangan ini, _so please forgive me if this fic make all of you dissappointing_. _Well, enjoy for read_! ^-^ V

* * *

><p><strong>My Mother is My Sun<strong>

**Main characters** : Tesla Lindocruz-Tia Hallibel

**Rated** : T

**Presented by** : Marianne der Marionettenspieler

**Genre** : Family/Hurt/Comfort

* * *

><p><em>"Mama... <em>_Tesla mau nyanyi buat Mama. Dengarkan, ya?"_

_"Nyanyi apa? Memang __Tesla bisa nyanyi?"_

_"Bisa! Tadi Bu Guru baru ajarin di sekolah. Judulnya, '__Bunda'..."_

_"Coba Mama denga__r."_

_Kubuka album biru  
>Penuh debu dan usang<br>Kupandangi semua gambar diri  
>Kecil bersih belum ternoda<em>

_Pikirku pun melayang  
>Dahulu penuh kasih<br>Teringat semua cerita orang_

_Tentang riwayatku__  
>Kata mereka diriku slalu dimanja<br>Kata mereka diriku slalu ditimang_

_Nada-nada yang indah… selalu terurai darimu_

_Tangisan nakal dari bibirku… takkan jadi derita_

_Tangan halus dan suci, telah mengangkat tubuh ini  
>Jiwa raga dan seluruh hidup, telah dia berikan<em>

_K__ata mereka diriku slalu dimanja  
>Kata mereka diriku slalu ditimang<em>

_O__o bunda ada dan tiada dirimu  
>Kan selalu ada di dalam hatiku<em>_..._

_"..."_

_"Mama kok nangis? Lagunya bikin Mama sedih?"_

_"Mama senang deng__ar Tesla nyanyi buat Mama..."_

_ "Kalau Mama senang, Mama nggak boleh nangis. __Tesla bakal nyanyiin lagu ini buat Mama tiap hari. Biar Mama selalu senang."_

* * *

><p><strong>Tesla's POV<strong>

Taman di hadapanku itu sangat luas. Indah mempesona dengan tatanan aneka tanaman yang ditata dengan luar biasa apik. Tepat di tengah taman itu, ada sebuah kolam yang tampak amat megah. Bunga-bunga yang berwarna-warni mekar di bawah siraman sinar mentari pagi, tertiup angin nakal, kemudian menebarkan harumnya yang mendamaikan.

Aku menghela nafas berat dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar seraya merapikan dasiku. Pemandangan indah di depanku sama sekali tidak menenangkan kekesalanku. Kemudian kumasukkan kedua telapak tanganku ke dalam saku celana panjangku dan berdiri dengan separuh hati. Di samping kananku, Mama sedang duduk di atas kursi roda yang telah menemaninya hampir sepuluh tahun setelah penyakit jantung yang dideritanya merenggut sebagian kemampuan tubuhnya untuk bergerak.

"Itu apa, Tesla?" tanya Mama seraya menggerakkan telunjuk kanannya yang gemetar ke arah sekumpulan merpati yang sedang hinggap di tepi kolam. Rambut pirangnya yang biasanya terikat rapi, kini dibiarkannya terurai. Membuat sebagian wajahnya hampir tertutup oleh rambutnya.

"Merpati, Ma," jawabku tanpa ekspresi.

Mama diam sebentar. Kemudian mata hijau cerahnya mengikuti seekor merpati yang terbang meninggalkan kawanannya dan hinggap di sebuah ranting di pohon akasia yang tumbuh tepat di samping kolam.

"Kalau itu apa, Tesla?" tanya Mama lagi, masih tanpa ekspresi yang berarti tergurat di wajahnya dan masih membiarkan rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Merpati, Ma!" sahutku jemu.

Jeda sesaat. Lalu ketika Mama melihat sekumpulan merpati di tepi kolam itu mengepakkan sayapnya bersama-sama, meninggalkan kolam, dan melintasi langit, beliau kembali bertanya,

"Itu semua apa, Tesla?"

"Sudah seribu kali Mama bertanya, sudah seribu kali juga aku menjawab. ITU MERPATI, MA. Butuh berapa kali aku menjawab supaya Mama berhenti bertanya?"

Usai berkata demikian, aku membalikkan tubuhku dengan geram. Kulangkahkan kakiku lebar-lebar, membanting daun pintu dengan sekuat tenaga, dan masuk tanpa sudi menoleh lagi.

* * *

><p>"Aku tak tahan lagi!" Kuteguk secangkir kopi hitam di hadapanku dengan tak sabar.<p>

"Soal Mama lagi?" tangan Menoly yang sedang sibuk mengoleskan selai coklat pada roti tawarnya berhenti seketika. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatapku.

"Mama sudah seperti orang pikun. Dalam sehari, dia bisa menanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Kemarin dia bertanya soal mobil, hari ini soal burung. Entah besok soal apa lagi. Jangan-jangan dia bakal bertanya, siapa aku?" jawabku ketus. Kesal dengan semua peristiwa menyebalkan yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu," Menoly menggeleng dan mengernyitkan keningnya. Sebelah tangannya menyibakkan rambut pirangnya—yang sudah mulai memanjang—ke belakang bahunya. "Bagaimanapun juga beliau adalah Mamamu. Wanita yang telah melahirkanmu. Mana boleh kau berkata begitu soal beliau?" tukas Menoly lembut. Mencoba memberi pengertian padaku yang masih saja uring-uringan.

"Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun beliau tidak sembuh dari _stroke_-nya, Noly. Beliau hanya bisa terduduk di sana karena separuh tubuhnya yang lumpuh, merepotkan seisi rumah dengan rengekkannya. Minta disuapi makan, minta dibersihkan wajahnya, minta ditemani melihat taman, dan entah apa lagi. Aku sudah mengusulkan untuk memberikan seorang suster yang merawatnya, tapi beliau tak pernah mau. Lantas apa maunya?" nada bicaraku kembali meninggi. Sebelah tanganku menyibak rambut pirangku dengan tak sabar.

"Mama mungkin hanya ingin kau menemaninya di hari tua, Tesla," sahut Menoly bijak.

"Aku harus bekerja. Tapi setiap pagi, beliau selalu memintaku untuk menemaninya melihat taman. Entah apa yang dilihatnya di sana. Bukankah setiap pagi taman selalu tampak sama? Cuma terkadang basah tersiram hujan, terkadang kering karena cuaca cerah. Kalau aku tidak mau menemaninya, beliau akan menangis, lalu memaksaku menyeka air matanya. Apa yang sebenarnya beliau inginkan?" sergahku tak sabar. Kurasakan panas mulai menjalari wajahku. Tapi, aku tak peduli. Aku benar-benar marah sekali hari ini gara-gara ulah Mama.

"Lebih pentingkah perusahaanmu dibanding mengurus ibumu sendiri?" tanya Menoly pelan. Bermaksud mengujiku.

Aku menggigit ujung roti tawarku dengan kesal dan berkata. "Kalau aku tidak bekerja, apa bisa beliau hidup di rumah semewah ini? Kalau aku tidak bekerja, apa beliau pikir beliau bisa mendapatkan apa yang beliau inginkan selama ini?"

"Memangnya apa yang Mama inginkan? Apa kau benar-benar tahu?" tanya Menoly, setengah mendesak. Nampaknya ia tak habis pikir dengan sikapku sepagian ini pada Mama.

"Kehidupan mewah seperti ini, siapa di dunia ini yang tidak menginginkannya? Dari kecil setelah Papa meninggal, hidupku dan Mama selalu kesulitan. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Aku harus sukses dan aku membuktikannya. Aku bisa memberikan kehidupan yang berlimpah pada Mama sekarang. Lantas apa lagi yang diinginkannya?" jawabku ketus. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan semua kemauan aneh Mama belakangan ini padaku.

Menoly mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau harus bertanya padanya langsung, Tesla. Tanya pada Mama, apa yang paling diinginkannya?"

"Mama sudah seperti orang linglung sekarang. Mana mungkin dia bisa menjawabku?" sergahku kesal seraya mengibaskan tanganku ke udara kosong. Gusar. Sungguh, aku tak suka jika Menoly mulai berbicara tentang hal itu padaku.

"Kau belum mencobanya."

"Aku tak mau mencobanya," aku mendengus tak senang. "Sudah sekian lama ini aku terpikir sesuatu. Sesuatu yang kurasa akan lebih baik untuk Mama."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" senyum Menoly terkembang.

"Aku berencana memasukkan Mama ke panti jompo."

"Kau sudah sinting!" pekik Menoly tak percaya.

"Aku tidak sinting," jawabku tenang. "Di panti jompo, Mama akan menemukan orang-orang sebayanya. Beliau bisa berteman dengan mereka. Bisa dirawat oleh suster-suster di sana. Beliau tidak akan kesepian. Akan ada orang yang menyuapinya, menyeka air matanya, mengganti pakaiannya, dan salah satu dari mereka akan menemaninya melihat taman dan langit setiap pagi. Seperti yang selalu diinginkanya. Aku akan memasukkannya ke panti jompo terbaik dan termahal yang ada di Karakura!"

"Tesla, pernahkah kau pikirkan bagaimana perasaan Mama kalau mendengar keputusanmu ini?" Menoly meletakkan rotinya ke atas piring dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak bisa dibeli dan diselesaikan dengan uang. Sesuatu yang bernama perhatian."

"Beliau akan mendapatkan yang terbaik," Aku bangkit dari dudukku. Gerak tubuhku jelas menyatakan aku ingin menyudahi percakapan ini. "Sekarang juga aku akan pergi mencarikan panti jompo terbaik untuknya."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Dua bulir air mata bergulir jatuh menuruni pipi Hiyori saat dia melihat Neneknya digiring dua orang berpakaian serba putih. Salah satunya mendorong kursi rodanya dan seorang lagi menenteng sebuah koper besar di tangan kanannya. Nenek masuk ke dalam mobil, menatap dengan pandangan nanar padanya lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa, pintu mobil itu tertutup dan bergerak menjauh.

"Mama, Nenek dibawa ke mana?" Hiyori menggelayut di kaki kanan Menoly.

"Nenek pergi ke tempat temannya," sahut Menoly sambil membelai rambut pirang putrinya.

"Tempat teman Nenek di mana? Hiyori mau ikut. Hiyori mau temenin Nenek. Nenek sering bilang beliau kesepian."

"Nenek bilang beliau kesepian?"

Hiyori mengangguk lemah.

"Nenek kapan pulang, Ma? Kalau Nenek ketemu temennya nanti, dia masih inget Hiyori, nggak? Hiyori belum beliin kursi baru buat Nenek..."

"Kursi baru?" Menoly tersentak. Kemudian dia berjongkok menyetarakan tingginya dengan putrinya. "Kursi apa maksud Hiyori?"

"Nenek bilang, kursinya udah lama nggak pernah diganti. Roda-rodanya udah susah diputar, Ma. Apalagi kan Nenek memutarnya hanya pakai sebelah tangan..."

"Jadi, Hiyori mau membelikan kursi yang baru buat Nenek?" tanya Menoly. Iris hijau zamrudnya menatap lurus ke arah iris hijau cerah milik putrinya itu.

"Iya!" Hiyori mengangguk tulus. "Hiyori mau Nenek ada di sini, bersama Hiyori melihat taman di waktu malam. Nenek duduk di kursinya, dan Hiyori duduk di kursi Hiyori. Menemani Hiyori kalau Hiyori lagi sedih karena dimarahi sama Papa. Nenek bilang Papa baik. Dulu, Papa sering menemani Nenek kalau Nenek lagi sendirian dan Papa paling sedih kalau liat Nenek nangis..."

Menoly membuang pandangannya. Dirasakannya matanya mulai terasa panas tergenang air mata.

"Sekarang Nenek sakit," telapak tangan Hiyori menyentuh pipi Menoly dengan lembut. "Nenek sering nangis di kamar malam-malam. Waktu Hiyori diam-diam ke kamar Nenek, Nenek bilang ke Hiyori jangan kasih tahu Papa sama Mama...

"Kalau Nenek sakit, Hiyori kasih segelas air hangat buat Nenek. Kalau Nenek kedinginan, Hiyori yang memberi selimut Nenek. Kalau Papa lupa memberi Nenek minum obat, Hiyori yang memberi Nenek obatnya. Tapi sudah seminggu ini, Nenek nggak pernah mau minum obat lagi. Semalaman Nenek hanya nonton TV."

"Nenek nonton TV?" Menoly menyatukan kedua alisnya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat sejak kapan mertuanya itu suka menonton televisi.

"Iya, TV, Ma. Hiyori yang nyalain buat Nenek. Film yang sama, Ma. Film yang Nenek tonton sampai pagi. Film waktu dia masih muda dulu. Waktu Papa masih kecil dulu."

"Coba Mama lihat!" Menoly menggendong putri kecilnya dan melangkah tergesa-gesa ke dalam kamar mertuanya yang sudah sekian lama tidak pernah dimasukinya.

Kamar itu masih sama dengan sepuluh tahun yang lalu ketika terakhir kali mertuanya itu mengalami kelumpuhan separuh dari tubuhnya dan menolak siapapun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, kecuali Bi Rangiku, seorang pembantu tua yang telah mengabdi pada keluarga mereka sejak awal mereka pindah ke rumah yang sebesar istana ini.

Pada Bi Rangiku pun, Menoly tahu kalau mertuanya tidak pernah mau merepotkannya. Bi Rangiku hanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk sekedar menyapu dan mengepel, memberi obat apabila Tesla sedang sibuk bekerja—yang selalu ditolaknya—, dan memindahkan tubuhnya dari ranjang ke kursi roda atau dari kursi roda ke atas ranjang setiap pagi dan malam.

Di sudut salah satu meja, Menoly menangkap sebuah pigura yang berisi foto hitam putih yang sudah usang. Di foto itu, dia melihat mertuanya tengah menggendong Tesla dan menunjuk ke arah sekumpulan burung di sebuah kolam entah di mana. Wajahnya bahagia. Lebih cerah dari sinar matahari di musim semi sekalipun. Menoly bahkan berani bertaruh, mertuanya itu rela menukarkan apa saja yang dimilikinya hanya untuk mendapatkan masa-masa itu kembali.

"Mama, ini filmnya," suara Hiyori membuat Menoly menoleh.

Menoly menelengkan kepalanya, melihat putrinya yang pintar itu memasukkan sekeping CD dengan cekatan dan menanti film apa yang akan muncul di layarnya. Dan saat mata Menoly merangkum rangkaian episode-episode kehidupan yang terpampang di depannya, tanpa sadar air matanya meleleh.

* * *

><p><strong>Tesla's POV<strong>

"Mama mencintaimu, Tesla. Lebih dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini," Menoly menatapku dengan sendu. "Kebahagiannya memilikimu, tidak bisa tergantikan dengan apapun juga. Dengan tumpukan harta dan rumah mewah sekalipun. Yang dia mau, cuma kamu. Putranya satu-satunya."

Sempat kulihat Menoly membalikkan tubuhnya, keluar dari kamar tanpa menoleh lagi.

* * *

><p>Badai itu tiba-tiba menerjang. Menggulungku dalam ombak raksasa yang membuatku tersengal kehabisan nafas. Kutebah dadaku yang terasa nyeri. Jelas sekali merasakan ada belati tak kasat mata yang mengoyak batinku tanpa ampun.<p>

Tubuhku menegang. Mataku menatap hampa pada layar televisi di hadapanku kini. Di layar itu, ada dua tokoh yang sedang memainkan drama kehidupan. Tokoh yang aku tahu pasti siapa pemainnya.

"Ma, itu apa?" Telunjuk kecil tangan salah satu tokoh itu bergerak-gerak menunjuk sekumpulan merpati yang tengah bercengkrama di sebuah kolam.

"Itu merpati..."

"Kalau yang itu?" tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk salah satu yang sedang bertengger di dahan sebuah pohon di tepi kolam.

"Itu juga merpati."

"Yang itu?"

"Merpati, Tesla..."

"Itu?"

"Merpati juga..."

"Banyak merpati." Tangan kecil itu bertepuk kegirangan."Itu juga merpati, Ma?"

"Merpati juga, Tesla..." Wanita berambut pirang berkuncir tiga dalam layar televisi itu mengecup kening putranya dengan penuh cinta.

"Tesla, jangan bertanya hal yang sama pada mamamu lebih dari tiga kali!" suara seseorang tiba-tiba terdengar. Meskipun tidak ada sosok yang muncul di layar, aku tahu pasti siapa pemilik suara itu. Itu suara Papa. Suara Papa yang teramat sangat kurindukan sebelum dia meninggalkan kami selama-lamanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Wanita berambut pirang berkuncir tiga dan bermata hijau cerah itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis. "Berapa kalipun akan aku jawab."

_Berapa kalipun akan kujawab._

_Berapa kalipun._

_Akan kujawab._

Aku menggerung menahan sakit. Memoriku terlempar begitu saja pada beberapa hari silam ketika Mama menanyakan hal yang serupa padaku. Pertanyaan yang sama. Dengan jawaban yang berbeda. Karena aku telah membentaknya dan dengan sadis mengusungnya ke panti jompo beberapa hari sesudahnya.

Padahal dulu aku pernah melakukannya. Aku pernah mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama tiga kali untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang sama pula. Tidak. Ralat. Aku bertanya lebih dari tiga kali. Sepuluh kali. Bahkan mungkin seratus kali. Tapi jangankan membentak, Mama bahkan hanya tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang berlumur dengan ketulusan dan cinta kasih.

* * *

><p>"Jangan menangis. Sini, Mama suapin," wanita di dalam layar kembali bersuara. Kali ini latarnya berada di sebuah kamar. Kamar yang juga kukenal betul. Kamarku lebih dari tiga puluh tahun yang lalu.<p>

"Gigi Tesla sakit, Ma!" bocah dalam layar itu menangis.

"Pelan-pelan makannya," wanita itu menyendok sesendok bubur dan mendekatkannya ke mulut putranya. "Buburnya lembut, Tesla," kemudian disekanya air mata putranya dengan berlumur kasih sayang. "Kalau Tesla nggak makan, nanti nggak sembuh-sembuh..."

_Kapan terakhir Mama memintaku menyuapi dan menyeka air matanya dan kulakukan?_

Rasanya belum sempat aku memaksa agar paru-paruku menarik nafas, sebuah tamparan baru melesat ke wajahku. Memberikan rasa perih yang luar biasa menyakitkan.

Perlahan. Alunan lagu yang lembut itu merambat perlahan ke telingaku. Lagu yang sangat kukenal. Lirik yang sangat kuhafal. Lagu yang sewaktu kecil dulu selalu kudendangkan untuk Mama sepulang sekolah. Lagu yang pernah membuatnya menangis sekaligus tersenyum begitu bahagia.

"Mama... Tesla mau nyanyi buat Mama. Dengarkan, ya?" Bocah itu memeluk wanita berambut kuncir tiga itu dengan manja.

"Nyanyi apa? Memang Tesla bisa nyanyi?"

"Bisa! Tadi Bu Guru baru mengajarkan di sekolah. Judulnya, 'Bunda'..."

"Coba Mama dengar."

_Kubuka album biru  
>Penuh debu dan usang<br>Kupandangi semua gambar diri  
>Kecil bersih belum ternoda<em>

_Pikirku pun melayang  
>Dahulu penuh kasih<br>Teringat semua cerita orang  
>Tentang riwayatku<em>

_Kata mereka diriku slalu dimanja  
>Kata mereka diriku slalu ditimang<em>

_Nada-nada yg indah… selalu terurai darimu_

_Tangisan nakal dari bibirku… takkan jadi derita_

_Tangan halus dan suci, telah mengangkat tubuh ini  
>Jiwa raga dan seluruh hidup, telah dia berikan<em>

_Kata mereka diriku slalu dimanja  
>Kata mereka diriku slalu ditimang<em>

_Oo bunda ada dan tiada dirimu  
>Kan selalu ada di dalam hatiku<em>_..._

"..."

"Mama kok nangis? Lagunya bikin Mama sedih?"

"Mama senang dengar Tesla nyanyi buat Mama..."

"Kalau Mama senang, Mama nggak boleh nangis. Tesla bakal menyanyikan lagu ini buat Mama tiap hari. Biar Mama selalu senang."

Pantas saja setiap beberapa bulan sekali, Mama selalu memintaku memindahkan sebuah CD ke CD-ku yang baru. Tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun melirik isinya. Aku tidak tertarik. Aku malah menggerutu dan meng-_copy_-nya dengan berat hati.

Tapi sekarang aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

_Kal__au baru sekarang Tesla mau membahagiakan Mama, masih sempatkah?_

* * *

><p>Bagaikan harimau luka, aku menyeruak masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar bercat putih bersih itu dan tidak mendapati siapapun di sana.<p>

"Bapak Tesla Lindocruz?" Seorang suster muncul di ambang pintu dengan wajah yang tak kalah panik.

"Ibu Tia Hallibel sedang koma di rumah sakit. Bisakah sekarang juga kita berangkat ke sana?"

* * *

><p>Dokter Szayel menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bijaksana.<p>

"Hanya keajaiban yang bisa menolong Ibu Anda," katanya dengan suara berat. "Jantungnya sudah sangat lemah. Keadaan fisiknya pun menurun drastis."

Tubuhku terhuyung mundur. Aku hampir rebah, kalau saja bukan tangan Menoly yang memapahku. Telingaku berdenging menyiksaku. Mataku serasa sulit kukedipkan. Rasanya aku kehilangan separuh rohku yang melompat keluar dari tubuhku dan tersesat entah di mana.

Dengan gontai, aku menyeret langkahku dan mendudukkan tubuhku di kursi di samping pembaringan Mama.

Lama. Lama sekali kupandangi wajah Mama dalam kebisuan. Matanya sudah dipenuhi kerutan. Wajahnya terlihat lelah sekali. Aku tak pernah menyadari, sejak kapan kecantikan Mama yang begitu mempesona terampas oleh waktu.

Air mata memburamkan pandangan di kedua bola mataku.

"Ma, maafkan Tesla..." desahku di telinganya. Masa bodoh Mama bisa mendengarku atau tidak. "Mama bangun, Ma. Tesla janji nggak akan meninggalkan Mama kesepian lagi. Tesla janji nggak akan marah lagi, kalau Mama minta Tesla menemani Mama liat taman setiap pagi. Nggak akan menolak lagi untuk nyuapin dan menyeka air mata Mama. Asalkan Mama bangun dan buka mata Mama..."

Kusentuh punggung tangan Mama yang masih juga tak bergeming. Aku memilih Mama berdiri di depanku dan memecutku sampai kesakitan dari pada harus melihatnya hanya diam tanpa kata seperti saat ini. Ini menyiksaku. Menyeretku masuk ke dalam liang penyesalan yang luar biasa mengerikan.

"Ma, buka mata Mama..." Kuremas tangannya dengan segunung perasaan menyesal. "Kalau Tesla nyanyi buat Mama, Mama bangun, ya?"

Kunanti jawaban Mama dalam sunyi.

"Tesla mau nyanyi buat Mama... Judulnya 'Bunda'. Mama masih ingat lagu ini, kan?"

Kuanggap kesunyian itu sebagai tanda persetujuan dari Mama.

_Kubuka album biru  
>Penuh debu dan usang<br>Kupandangi semua gambar diri  
>Kecil bersih belum ternoda<em>

_Pikirku pun melayang  
>Dahulu penuh kasih<br>Teringat semua cerita orang_

_Tentang riwayatku_

_Kata mereka diriku slalu dimanja  
>Kata mereka diriku slalu ditimang<em>

_Nada-nada yang indah… selalu terurai darimu_

_Tangisan nakal dari bibirku… takkan jadi derita_

_Tangan halus dan suci, telah mengangkat tubuh ini  
>Jiwa raga dan seluruh hidup, telah dia berikan<em>

_Kata mereka diriku slalu dimanja  
>Kata mereka diriku slalu ditimang<em>

_Oo bunda ada dan tiada dirimu  
>Kan selalu ada di dalam hatiku<em>_..._

Kuulang. Kuulang. Dan kuulang lagi lagu itu. Meski aku tahu suaraku pasti terdengar jelek sekali. Aku tak peduli. Aku akan terus bernyanyi. Sampai suaraku serak. Sampai Mama sudi memaafkanku.

Mama pasti mendengar nyanyianku. Dulu, beliau pernah sangat bahagia mendengarku menyanyikannya. Karena itu, aku akan terus bernyanyi.

Sampai beliau membuka matanya dan memintaku diam.

Lamat-lamat, kulihat dua bulir air mata mendesak keluar dari celah-celah bulu matanya. Aku masih belum berhenti bernyanyi. Kugenggam jemari Mama kian erat.

Tapi harapanku tak kunjung tiba. Mama tak juga membuka matanya dan memarahiku. Atau membentakku untuk diam. Beliau tak pernah melakukannya.

* * *

><p>Belakangan ini aku baru sadar, kalau ternyata pada saat seseorang hampir merasakan apa itu kehilangan, dia baru akan menyadari betapa besar dan tak tenilai harga dari sesuatu yang selama ini dikiranya tak berarti. Dan aku bersyukur, setidaknya sedetik sebelum aku tersuruk dalam lumpur dosa, Tuhan masih berkenan mengutus malaikat-Nya dan memberikan kesempatan terakhir itu bagiku.<p>

Aku melayangkan pandanganku ke arah taman di depan rumahku yang sengaja kubuat seindah mungkin itu. Maria berdiri di sampingku, merangkul pinggangku sambil sesekali tersenyum kecil mendengar celotehan Hiyori.

"Nenek, kursi barunya enak nggak?" tanya Hiyori. "Hiyori suruh Papa belikan dulu buat Nenek. Nanti baru Hiyori bayar pakai uang jajan Hiyori tiap hari. Hiyori rela nggak jajan, deh. Asalkan Nenek dapet kursi baru!" celotehnya sambil menggigit roti selai coklat kesukaannya. "Nek, lihat deh burung merpati itu. Kita sekarang kayak di foto yang di kamar Nenek, ya? Duduk berdua di taman yang ada kolamnya. Tapi Hiyori yang nunjuk ke arah merpatinya. Nenek yang duduk diam sambil tersenyum. Merpati itu indah ya, Nek. Suatu hari nanti, kita pasti bisa terbang kayak burung merpati itu kan, Nek? Nenek temani Hiyori, ya? Makanya Nenek harus cepat sembuh." Hiyori berdiri dari kursi kecilnya dan mengecup pipi neneknya dengan ceria. "Hiyori yakin Nenek pasti sembuh."

Aku hanya terpaku di tempatku, melihat putri semata wayangku berceloteh dengan riangnya pada Mama. Kurasakan ada sepasang tangan lentik yang merangkulku, dan membuatku refleks menoleh ke arah si pemilik tangan itu. Ternyata Menoly. Dia tersenyum penuh haru padaku. Aku membalas rangkulan Menoly dan menatap wajahnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Ini mukjizat!" kata Dokter Szayel saat itu. "Ibu Anda menunjukkan tanda-tanda membaik. Mungkin kemampuan bicaranya akan menghilang. Tapi kalau keadaannya terus membaik, bukan mustahil beliau akan sembuh dari _stroke_-nya. Jantungnya terlihat sehat."

Saat aku melihat air mata menitik dari kedua sudut mata Mama di pembaringannya saat itu, aku hanya berharap beliau membuka matanya, memakiku agar aku diam dan menghentikan nyanyianku. Tapi harapanku tak kunjung tiba. Mama tak juga membuka matanya dan memarahiku. Atau membentakku untuk diam. Beliau tak pernah melakukannya. Beliau memang tidak akan pernah melakukannya.

Karena dari dulu pun Mama tak pernah marah padaku. Tak pernah membentakku. Kasihnya sebagai seorang ibu lebih mulia dari kasih apapun yang pernah kutemui di dunia ini. Beliau mencintaiku, tanpa pamrih. Sekalipun aku pernah menorehkan luka yang begitu dalam di hatinya.

Sejurus kemudian, Mama hanya balas menggenggam tanganku kala itu. Cukup bagiku untuk menyadari, kalau Tuhan telah menitipkannya sesaat lagi padaku.

Aku menunggu saat-saat yang dikatakan Dokter Szayel. Bukan mustahil Mama akan sembuh dan memelukku seperti dulu. Ketika aku menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya sambil berjanji tidak akan pernah lagi melihatnya bersedih.

Sekarang aku tahu pasti, bukan uang semata yang bisa membahagiakan hidup seseorang. Melainkan hanya segenggam perhatian dan sebongkah kasih sayang tulus dari orang-orang yang paling dicintai.

Aku melirik ke angkasa biru yang mewarnai langit dan melihat matahari bersinar terang dari balik gumpalan awan di kejauhan. Kemudian senyum penuh kelegaan teruntai di bibirku. Matahari cinta akan senantiasa bersinar. Menjagaku dan menghujaniku dengan kehangatannya yang tanpa menuntut balasan. Seperti halnya cinta seorang ibu yang tidak akan pernah usai di sepanjang jalan dan masa….

_Ma, Tesla __ sayang Mama..._

# **OWARI** #

A/N : Euh, jelek banget, ya? Maaf, deh. Saya sudah berusaha keras membunuh rasa sakit kepala yang menghebat dari kemarin yang menyebabkan saya selalu sulit untuk meneruskan kalimat-kalimat dalam fic. *Kalau begitu kenapa malah bikin OneShot, Anne?*

Dan lebih parahnya lagi, saya merasa kalau sense menulis saya menurun akhir-akhir ini. Jadi, tolong maafkan kalau fic ini membuat kalian yang membacanya kecewa atau menggerutu. Saya bersedia nge-**remove** kok, kalau emang super jelek. TTwTT

Oke deh, daripada saya cuap-cuap ga jelas, keberatankah kalian meninggalkan sepucuk review? Kritik dan saran diterima! Key? **IF DON'T MIND, PLEASE REVIEW**!


End file.
